Thirty Days
by BubblegumPink18
Summary: A compilation of drabbles for a thirty day drabble challenge. Remus/Tonks, Scorpius/Rose and James/Lily. Newest drabble" Tremble. L/J. Rated T, just in case.
1. Beginning

AN: So, I saw this Thirty Day Drabble Challenge somewhere and figured, hey, why not? I haven't written anything in a while... I'm hoping to update every day for (obviously) thirty days.

The drabbles are mostly going to be Remus/Tonks, Scorpius/Rose and James/Lily, but I'm going to label it a James/Lily because I have a feeling that that'll be most of them. Possibly others if something sparks my imagination.

This is a Remus/Tonks drabble called_ Beginning._

* * *

BANG.

He was sitting in the living room when he heard it. It had been silent in the house, so the sudden noise made him start. He could hear a young woman making hasty apologies as Sirius's mother was also woken by the noise.

"_Filthy mutants and half-bloods entering my worthy home! Soiling the reputation of the family with these blood traitors!"_

"_What_ reputation?" he heard Sirius shout back. He decided to try and help to end the commotion. As he walked into the room, though, the noise stopped and the curtains were closed.

"Is that your hag of a mother?" Remus didn't recognize the voice, but it seemed to come from the person belonging to the mass of bright blue hair.

"Is everything alright in here?" he asked tentatively.

"Ah! Remus, meet my cousin, Nymph- er, Tonks."


	2. Accusation

AN: Thank you so much to JessandDarcy for reviewing!

There is a longer version of this one which I might post later. :)

This is a Scorpius/Rose called _Accusation._

* * *

The blush on her cheeks rose as Lily repeated her realization.

"You're in love with him! How did I not realize this before?" She seemed puzzled. "Now that I think of it, there were plenty of signs. I mean you just can't keep your eyes off the bloke. Ooh! Sexy dreams?" she asked in a suggestive voice with a wink. "There probably are, especially with the way you watch him as he leaves the room. C'mon. You can tell me!"

"Lily! Stop it. We're just friends," she said, but she always was a terrible liar and her eyes slid to the ground when she spoke.

"You little liar. If you don't tell him, I'll do it myself."

"Lily, no, you can't! He can't know! Scor would never-" Just then the man in question walked into the room.

"Scor would never what?"


	3. Restless

AN: Thanks again to JessandDarcy!

This is a James/Lily called _Restless._

* * *

For some reason, he was the only one who stopped the kicking and she had no idea why.

Lying awake at night, Lily would curse everything she knew because the baby would not stop kicking. Every time she would start to drift to dreamland, he would kick and wake her up.

James, of course, snored away, oblivious to her plight. Curled up beside her, he was fast asleep.

She knew what would help. Taking his hand, she laid it across her stomach and, almost immediately, the kicking stopped.


	4. Snowflake

AN: Next day, next drabble. Thanks again to JessandDarcy who keep reviewing. You're awesome. :D

I should probably mention that I don't own any of the characters, right? I hope you all knew that, though.

Also, I uploaded the longer version of Accusation. Check it out, if you would. :D

This is a Scorpius/Rose drabble called _Snowflake._

* * *

The snow was falling in puffs around her like cotton. If she stood outside for much longer, she'd be covered in it.

A noise came from behind her and as she turned, a snowflake landed on her nose. Scorpius had come outside.

"Rose! You'll catch your death in this weather! Come inside," he called to her, standing a short distance away.

As she passed him to go inside, he turned her towards him and said, "Wait, you've got a little…" and leaned down to peck her on the nose. He smiled. "There. Snowflake gone."

He left her there, breathless, and walked down the hallway, only once turning back to give her a smirk.


	5. Haze

AN: I know I haven't updated like I was supposed to but I was away from any wifi connection so I couldn't update! (But, hey, at least it was only a day's wait. Are any of you reading The Life and Times?)

Thanks to Victoria J. Potter who reviewed. :)

This is a super-short Remus/Tonks called _Haze._

* * *

After he left, time moved differently. Instead of being alert all the time, she would have moments of clear attention. The rest was just a blur, a haze of distraction and confusion. The haze was bad, but the attention was worse. When she was alert, she felt everything: the pain, the sickness and, worst of all, the emptiness.

After he left, she felt like nothing.


	6. Flame

AN: Thanks to all who are reviewing. It means a lot to me. :D

This one is a bit longer than the last one. It's still kind of angsty, though.

This is a James/Lily called _Flame._

* * *

The worst part of waiting was the time. When she waited, time slowed down. The missions were, in reality, only hours or days long, but to Lily they felt like years. Without James, time barely moved at all. She would sit waiting, staring at the fireplace and waiting for him to floo in, safe and sound.

After James stopped going on missions for the Order, fires became a rare occurrence. Only on cold nights would they be lit, and Lily would need to be able to feel James near her, otherwise the loneliness would creep up and she would feel like she was still waiting, staring at the flames and hoping against hope for good news.


	7. Formal

AN: This is not my favorite, but I still like it. It's also not very fluffy. The next few won't be very fluffy because I can't think of anything fluffy for the inspirations.

This is a Scorpius/Rose called _Formal._

* * *

She had always hated dresses. As a little girl, they inhibited her ability to run and climb things and play in the yard. As a teenager, they had always been too girly to wear when most of her friends were boys. As an adult, she tended to prefer clothes that covered her instead of the short, showy and flowy clothes that most women her age wore.

She figured, though, that there were times when dresses were worth it. When she went dancing, she liked to wear a red dress that fluttered when she spun. At her graduation from Hogwarts, she wore a dress to appease her mother. The best dress of all, though, was white and only worn once, but it was still her favorite. It would always remind her of Scorpius.


	8. Companion

AN: Can I just say that to those of you who track this story that I am so, so, so sorry for not updating this in over three days? Yes? Okay, then I am so, so, so sorry. But I got stuck on this drabble and... yeah. Sorry. :/

Also, this drabble is not fluffy or relationshippy at all. It revolves solely around Lily Evans. You also need to know about the British TV show called Doctor Who that was around during the 60s. If you've never heard of it, google it. You only need to know the basics.:)

(But it's a really good show and it's airing again and you should all watch the new series because it's amazing.)

This is a drabble about Lily Evans called _Companion._

* * *

Lily Evans, as a child, had always wanted to fly away to other worlds with the man called the Doctor. She wanted him to show up one day at her doorstep and take her away. For as long as she could remember, she had wanted to be special. Tuney was her best friend in the world, but sometimes it wasn't enough. The banality of her life ate away at her. All she wanted to do was fly away in a blue police box and live an adventurous life. She prayed every night to have her life change.

When her Hogwarts letter came, she knew her prayers had been answered.


	9. Move

AN: Thank you to all of you who reviewed. :D

This should have a bit more fluff than the last few.

This is a Scorpius/Rose called _Move._

* * *

Rose had used the word "move" in her (relatively short) lifetime in many ways. Never had she thought the word would take on a sweet or romantic meaning.

"Move in."

Two words. Separate, they were very unemotional. Together, they didn't usually have many attachments either, but when spoken by _him, _they became two of the most lovely and deep words ever spoken.

They meant that he wanted to take their relationship further. He wanted a long-term commitment. He wanted to _live with her_.

Even though they had been dating for a year, things like this still surprised her. When he first kissed her, said "I love you" for the first time and when she first said it back, she was always stunned by all of the emotions that hit her at once.

That moment, standing in her flat with boxes packed to the brim with her things, she suddenly felt that everything was very romantic. So, picking up a box, she stepped out of her door, heading towards Scorpius and all of his romance.


	10. Silver

AN: Over twenty reviews. You have no idea how happy this is making me. This actually made my day. Thank you all so much.

This is a James/Lily called _Silver._

* * *

When Severus called her a mudblood in their fifth year, she began to despise the color silver. She couldn't hate green because it was the color of her eyes. Whenever she saw silver, though, it left a bad taste in her mouth and in her mind.

When James proposed to her, she was nervous as he took the ring out of its box. She had never mentioned her aversion to the most popular engagement ring metal. She didn't want the memory to be tainted with the bad feelings that came with silver.

She really had nothing to worry about, though, because even though she had never mentioned it, he knew. He saw the change in her eyes whenever the color was near. So, of course, her ring was truly Gryffindor, through and through. The gold band highlighted the red ruby well. Even though she always believed it to be a coincidence, he knew the truth. He knew her better than she knew herself.


	11. Prepared

AN: I just realized that I'm going to be unable to update tomorrow and Saturday, so I figured instead of making you all wait, I'll upload them now because they're finished and I like them. So, here they are. :)

This is a Remus/Tonks called _Prepared._

* * *

He had always considered himself prepared to take on any challenge that came his way. Growing up as a werewolf helped. He was rarely ever caught so off guard.

"I'm pregnant, love."

He could see the worry in her eyes. She wasn't sure how he would react. He wasn't, either.

"What…? But, how?" he asked, dazed.

"Well, usually, a woman-" she stared to say sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant."

She sighed. "I know. I'm just as scared as you are, you know." She reached out to tuck a piece of his hair back in place. "We'll be alright, though. You'll make a great father. I know it." She smiled at him and he took her in for a hug, hiding the extreme worry and panic seeping onto his face.

"Yeah," he said unconvincingly. "I know."


	12. Knowledge

AN: This one is a bit longer than all the others. I really like it, though.

Like I said, I tend to really get into the Rose and Scorpius ones. They go on for longer than expected.

This is a Scorpius/Rose called _Knowledge._

* * *

Sometimes, Rose reckoned, having a revelation was a bad thing.

Once she realized the truth, she wasn't the same. The knowledge changed her. Her realization was the simple fact that Scorpius fancied her.

Why else would he care so much or act so sweet? Thinking back on all of their conversations in the last few months, she couldn't pick out a single one in which they did not flirt shamelessly.

"Rose!" He called her from down the corridor.

_Shite_. That was the only thing she could think. _Damn it! No! Go back to wherever you were! I can't face you right now! Not now!_

She turned around anyway because even though she didn't want to see him, part of her looked forward to the time she spent with him.

"Hey, did you finish that essay due Thursday? I can't seem to understand the effects of the potion completely. I mean…" Rose stopped paying attention mostly because she couldn't help but concentrate on his lips. The way they moved made her wish they were moving against her own.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" She had spaced out for too long. He definitely noticed. Now she'd have to explain herself. What was she going to say?

"You okay?" He seemed concerned.

She figured she should tell him how she felt.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just realized that I fancy you. And I'm pretty sure you fancy me," she said quite plainly and calmly, the exact opposite of how she felt.

He grinned. "Yeah. I do."

_Well, _Rose figured, _maybe knowledge is good after all._


	13. Denial

AN: I feel so awful but I got so busy! I'll try to update more frequently, I promise. :D

This is a James/Lily called _Denial._

* * *

"Potter, what do you want?"

She always had that tone of voice with him. He tried not to let it get to him.

"I just want one date, Lily Evans. Just one." He could see it in her eyes. That resistance that he hated so much was always there. She would never believe him. He'd never get her to believe.

"Why should I? What have you ever done that would make me give you a chance? When have you ever been decent to me or my friends?" She was practically yelling at him now. She'd never be civil.

He could read into her actions, though. He knew she liked him, otherwise his bad behavior wouldn't bother her so much. However, she'd probably spend her whole life in denial of those feelings. He figured he'd never see the day when she'd tell him she loved him.


	14. Wind

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed. Also, I have other stories of some of these pairings, if you want to check them out. Thanks!

I am in love with this story. I think it's my favorite so far.

This is a Scorpius/Rose called _Wind._

* * *

The dark stormy skies above Scorpius's head threatened to open up as he walked through the courtyard. Strong gusts of wind swept through and created chaos on top of his head.

In the distance, he could see short bright red hair making its way towards him. Rose Weasley walked quickly, heading for the door Scorpius's had just come out of. Suddenly, a burst of wind sent the papers in her hands flying. She scrambled for her things, but the wind was still keeping a hold of most of them. He watched her for a minute, amused, then wordlessly summoned all of her papers into his hands. She looked up, startled, then recognized him and smiled.

"Hey, you there! I believe those are mine, thank you!" she called jokingly as she began walking towards him.

"Yeah, well, then you should be more careful with them. And maybe, you know, when you lose them, act like you know what a summoning charm is."

She smiled sheepishly. "Would you believe that sometimes I sort of forget that I'm a witch?"

"Yeah, I think I could believe that." He smiled and looked down at the paper on top of the pile in his hands.

_I love Scorpius Malfoy. _

His heart skipped a beat. It was written all over the page. He recognized the style of writing. It was one of those prank pens from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that made you write down all of your thoughts. All of her thoughts...

Rose was pale when he looked up at her. She quickly snatched the pages away, muttering something along the lines of "Why am I such an idiot?"

He could see a blush rising up from the back of her neck. Wait. Was she walking away?

"Rose!"


	15. Order

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Inspiration just wouldn't hit, no matter how much I wished it would. :/

This is a Remus/Tonks called _Order. _

* * *

Tonks had always believed that things worked out in the end. She was a firm believer in the "meant to be" way of thinking. Lately, though, it didn't seem plausible anymore.

It had been a crush from afar for a while. Then she told him how she felt and it all went to hell. He ignored, avoided and really, really hurt her. She kept trying to convince him that he was the only one for her, but he never seemed interested. She had begun to give up hope.

Then, he was shipped off to the sewers of London to try and recruit some werewolves. All in the name of the Order. Now, she just wanted him home.

Who was she kidding? She just wanted him.


	16. Thanks

AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Criticism is welcome, too. Though, please be nice. Thanks. :D

This is a James/Lily drabble called _Thanks._

* * *

"Thanks."

They lay in bed one night, and Lily couldn't stop thinking about the war and blood and love and every good thing that had ever happened.

"For what?"

"Everything." She sighed. "For choosing me. For disregarding prejudice and society and being with me anyway. For loving me when I didn't deserve your love. Just, everything." She turned her head to look at him. He grinned.

"Well, you know Lils, you are very lovable." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, would you stop. I'm trying to have a serious moment here."

"Well, you're not acting like him at all. You should probably try to be more immature than that."

She shoved him on the shoulder. "James!"

"Sorry." He kissed her forehead and then looked into her eyes. "But, you know, Lily, that I couldn't stop loving you if I tried. Trust me, I did try for a while. It just never worked. You're the one for me. The only one."


	17. Look

AN: This one deserves it's T rating a bit more. Just letting you know. It's not super inappropriate or anything. :)

Thankhs to all who are reviewing. I really appreciate it. :D

This is a Scorpius/Rose called _Look. _

* * *

Scorpius sometime wondered why he didn't figure things out sooner. When he was little, movies would always be so glaringly obvious about things like sex or alcohol, but only years later would he figure out what they meant. The same thing happened with Rose Weasley. She had fancied him for months before he figured it out.

Thinking back, he realized that he should have known much sooner.

She had always given him a look. It was a very specific look that he didn't decipher until after he broke up with Gwen Smith. Gwen had been the first girl he had ever slept with. About a week after he broke up with her, though, Rose gave him the look again. It was what most of Scorpius's dorm mates would call "bedroom eyes."

About a month after he started dating her, he saw that look all the time.


	18. Summer

AN: Again, it took me forever to upload. Sorry, but I have so much to do. I'm honestly not sure how regularly I'll be updating from now on, though I don't have that much more to go. Thank you to all of you who are still reading and following this story. Those of you who review make my day, so thank you, again. :D

For this one, they aren't together just yet, they're more of really close friends instead.

This is a Lily/James called _Summer._

* * *

The lazy days of summer were almost over. As Lily lay on her back in the yard, she wondered what the next year would be like. She figured it would be full of adventures and fun with a perpetual underlying feeling of foreboding.

Just then, a wall of water hit her in the face.

"_James Potter!_" she screeched. "Get your arse over here!"

He swaggered over to where she was sitting. His shirt was off and his swim trunks barely hugged his hips.

"Yes, Lily, love?"

"James," she said, doing an excellent impression of a scolding schoolteacher, "what made you think it was a good idea to pour water over my head?"

"Well, you looked a bit warm, so I thought you could use a cooling down." He smirked at her as she tried her hardest to keep her glare. She couldn't.

Her face split into a grin as she reached for her wand. "You're in for it, Mr. Potter!"

Laughing hysterically as she chased him around his yard, she knew it would be an excellent year.


	19. Transformation

AN: Wow, this was a lot quicker than the last upload.

This is a Remus/Tonks called _Transformation._

* * *

Tonks always wondered how it happened. The science of it, at least. It couldn't all be magic. There had to be some rearranging of atoms and cells, something most wizards would know nothing about which she had only heard of from her father.

How did Remus do it? Wouldn't it hurt? She knew her own natural morphing ached if she changed too often. She figured his must be infinitely more painful. After all, it's not natural, is it?

She wished there was a way she could help him. She hated seeing the blood on the floor and the destroyed walls of his cage. She told him all the time that his scars were just a part of who he was and she loved all of him, but the truth was that seeing all these things made her feel so helpless. She already made his potion every month, but it was still very difficult for her to watch the man she loved become the thing he hated most every full moon.

She'd never tell him, but sometimes she felt that, maybe, those transformations were as painful for her as they were for him.


	20. Tremble

AN: It's been a very long time, hasn't it... Sorry about that. :)

This has barely anything to do with the prompt, but I couldn't think of anything better.

This is a Lily/James called _Tremble._

* * *

It had been a tough week for Lily. The workload from her classes had increased and the full moon had hit in the middle of the week. She knew that James did something for Remus when he transformed, but she had no idea of the extent to which he went to help his friend.

She had been up late the last few nights studying for an exam, so when she went out to the courtyard one night to meet at James's request, she was slightly dazed and acting a bit high off of sleep deprivation. So, when a large black dog pounced on her, she had a bit of a delayed reaction.

Laying on the ground, with dog slobber all over her, she began to angrily cry out, "What the bloody–" but a voice from behind the dog cut her off.

"Padfoot, get off my girlfriend!" James jokingly hollered as the beast began licking her face. "C'mon, Sirius, stop it."

More confused than ever before, Lily asked, "Wait, Sirius? You named your dog Sirius? And didn't you just call him Padfoot?"

But then, a tremor went through the animal and suddenly it wasn't a dog hovering above her anymore. Instead, a shaggy-haired Marauder was laying on top of her, grinning as she stared up at him in shock.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on before I stun one of you." Lily frowned and shoved the smug idiot's shoulder. "And get off me, you git!"

Sirius rolled to Lily's side and James offered her a hand up. "I was going to tell you by myself, but then this moron insisted on coming," James said, gesturing to Sirius, who was still on the ground. "You know how he can be."

"What's that mean?" Sirius joked from amidst the grass, but Lily ignored him.

"What were you going to tell me? That Sirius is an unregistered Animagi? Or…" She trailed off as she put the pieces together. "Oh! You all are! You, Sirius and Peter! That's why you're all out on full moons! You're with Remus." James looked at her, waiting to see what her reaction would be. "That's actually kind of sweet."

"Really? No scolding for being idiots? Nothing?" James asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure you'll get some of that as time wears on, but right now I'm exhausted and full of dog spit." She glared at Sirius. "Can we just go to bed and discuss this more fully tomorrow?"

"Sure, love. I just wanted you to know."

"Well, now I do and I know you better for it." She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You guys are disgusting," Sirius said.

"Says the one who slobbers in his other state," Lily replied.

They argued all the way back into the castle.


End file.
